Alice's Story
by SellySexivampp
Summary: This is my version of Twilight in Alices point of view hope you all like it please review it xx


Alice`s Story

Chapter 1

Bella is still trying to see that dangerous mutt she doesn't realise that werewolf`s are not very good company to have especially when I can`t see if anything goes wrong with the dog. She needs to understand that Edward is only doing what he does because he loves her, all she thinks is that Edward is only pretending his love for her but all of us know she is the one for Edward because as long as I have been in this family Edward has not even looked at a girl but we all know the girls were looking at him.

"Bella how are you?"I asked.

"I`m doing alright but it`s Jake he is really upset and I need to see him."

"Bella how many times do we have to tell you he is fine and with him being a new wolf he might not have his anger under control yet because you have seen Emily`s face and that was because she was there at the wrong time when Sam lost it."

Then Edward stepped through the door and I knew he was reading my thoughts because he had that look on his face that meant it was time for me to leave the room. So I said a quick goodbye to Bella and skipped out the room to Jasper`s room where he was looking out the window. Then Jasper spoke "She is really upset about that wolf he is the only thing she has thought about since she read that letter of him"

"Jass what did the letter say...?"

"All it said was that he wanted to see her but as long as she is with us vampires they can`t be friends"

"Okay thanks Jasper I need to go out would you care to join me?"

"Of course Alice"

So me and Jasper went down to the forest and sat down in my normal spot where I usually came out to think. Okay here`s the thing Bella love`s both Edward and Jacob so she is upset by hurting one of them so she is so splitting herself in two just so she can have her old and closest friend and her new perfect boyfriend who she loves and never wants to grow old because she never wants to leave him but every time she brings up the whole turn me into a vampire thing Edward just turns the subject off.

Then he has to remember that he promised the volturi that she would be changed soon she will be killed. As I was getting up I hear a little growl that came behind be and before I knew it Jasper had me behind him and he was in the fighting position that he was been in this he turn vampire from underage army fighter.

Then I saw Victoria and she went straight past us and Jasper was soon behind her and when I caught up with him he had came to a halt then I smelt it we were in the wolf land. Then 5 wolfs had surround us and then the one I knew was Jacob had went in to the trees to change in to his human form because it was easier to do. He came out of the trees and came through the wolfs and came to us and said" What are you doing this is our land you made a promise to stay of are land."

Then Jasper spoke "We are so sorry we had saw Victoria and we didn't want her to go anywhere near our home so we chased her and as so as we couldn't see her we had stopped and that`s when we got your scent and that`s when we were about to leave when you had surrounded us so if you don't mind Alice needs to speak with Edward and Bella.

"Fine but if we ever catch you on are land without permission I might not be here next time to calm down Paul. So go back to your coven and don't return."

And without a second glance we raced out of their land and straight to the house where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting to here what had happened. Then as I started to explain what had happened I was cut-of by Jasper coughing that made me notice Bella and Edward were coming this way.

Bella had a unusual smile on her face and Edward looked very happy with his-self. Edward was the first one to speak"She is agreed to be my wife" and with that Bella put her hand out which had the ring on and $me being me I jumped up and said " My vision came true after all. Yey I am so happy for you to have you told Carlisle and Esmee. Then at that point Carlisle and Esmee were at the door which then Esmee came down to Bella and gave her a big massive hug and said " Congratulations I just knew you two would be together for ever ".

Later that night as Edward had just left to take Bella home before her curfew. I had realised Edward had rushed Bella out the house so because of the rush she had forgot her phone and just as I had realised she had left her phone it had rang and I shouldn't have looked but I had to because I had a bad feeling about it and so I picked it up and answered it say that Bella had left her phone but before I could speak I knew who it was it was Jacob and he spoke " Bella I have to say that this is getting stupid the bloodsuckers you love so much were on our land today for that other bloodsucker who is after you but just to let you know we didn't hurt them but if they come on our land again I might not be there next time to protect your stupid little bloodsuckers."

I wasn't shocked but then I answered Jacob "Hello Jacob I was going to tell you that Bella has left her phone here and that I am going to give it to her so would you please.."I was interrupted by him "So you have just listened to everything I had to say.. Why did you not stop me this was meant to be Bella`s phone yet you answer so if Bella isn't there where is she?"

"Edward has taken her home and should be back any minute "And just has I stopped talking Edward came through the door with a angry look so I called him over to so he could tell Jacob that he would tell him that he would take Bella`s phone to her there was a knock on the door. Above the sounds of rain I could hear the quick pants of the person.

I skipped to the door and opened it to have Jacob standing at the door. He didn't even ask to come in so he marched right up to Edward

"Where is she?"

"Jacob she is at home asleep and if you don't believe me you can go and see for yourself?"

"But I still don't understand why you have her phone"

"Jacob she was rushed out because she had promise Charlie that she would be home at 10:00 and as you see it is 10:01 now so she is back home safe and sound like she is always so that is why she doesn't have her phone and I was going to go and give her it when you had rang and started being angry." I answered. "So if you don't mind I am going to go and give Bella her phone back"

And with that I took the phone from Edwards hand and skipped to the garage door and took Jaspers hand and whispered into his ear and told him to clam Jacobs anger down and I left Jasper with the rest of the family and the crazy mutt to go and see Bella. I took Edwards car and went without even turning back to look at Jaspers worried face. So as I speeded down the highway I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched or followed, as few minutes later I was at Bella`s door waiting for Charlie to answer the door but I didn't here the usual heavy foot steps I heard Bella`s light foot steps coming to the door. And then the door opened with a happy smile from Bella as usual.

"Here Alice what you doing here I thought you would be with Jasper now or beating Edward at chess again."

"No not tonight you had left your phone and Jacob is at are home and I had a massive headache you know I always get when they are around."

"Why is Jake there is he okay or hurt or something?"

"No Bella he is fine he didn't know why I had answered your phone because I thought it would be Edward asking if your phone was here but it was the dog and he just showed up wanting more answers and they were answers we couldn't give him."

"Okay Alice would you like to come in don't worry I don't think Charlie will mind you coming in because you know he loves you much better than Edward."

So I walked in to the house and give a polite wave and hello to Charlie and walked upstairs behind Bella.

"So have you told Charlie about the ring yet?" I asked

"No I don't know how he will react when I tell him I am getting married,

Alice I feel like my mum because she got married right after school and then she had me."

"Bella you are not your mum you are making your own choices like how you want to become like us so bad."

She gave me a look that shows everything how it was so important not to grow older than Edward and how she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Then my phone rang it was Jasper who wanted me to come home right away so I told Bella I had to leave right away and she refused to tell me leave without so I told her that I could get her after I left so Charlie wouldn't get mad, so I left and went straight to Bella`s window after Bella was safely in the car I went straight home to find the lights weren't on and I couldn't here any movement in the house.

"Bella stay here!"

I got out of the car and Bella as usual didn't listen and got out the car as well. We went straight to the door and I opened it and all of a sudden the lights came on and Edward and Emmett were standing in the living room with a cake in between them.

"What`s is all this for?" Bella asked shocked.

Chapter 2 Jasper's feelings

Me and Bella entered the room with a smiles on my face and Bella's face was full of shock and the first thing she looked at was Edward and while I went over to Jasper and kissing his soft lips she went straight to Edward and he point straight to me and I just waved at her and went into the other room with Jasper following me and I went straight for her presents to bring into the other room but Jaspers hand grabbed mine and he took me outside even though he need they could still here us and said

"It isn't safe for Bella to go to the wolfs anymore because as you remember at are last fight we had I had to clam them down but when I got to Pauls mind he was ready to go for anything he saw and he had first saw Bella he wanted to go for her but I got to him just in time Alice"

"That isn't good Jasper and we have given her the freedom to see then"

As I turned I stopped with my vision I saw Bella lying dead on the ground. Then as I was coming back I could feel Jaspers hands around me then I looked up into his eyes and see the fear as he read my emotions.

But then I heard

Carlisle speaking bout something important so we ran back in and saw he was on the phone to a very light voice that I recognized and I looked straight to Edward and he was looking down at Bella then I knew something was up.

I looked up at Jasper and then to Emmett and pointed to the door and he went and grabbed Rosalie's hand and then went to the door. Then Edward took Bella upstairs and then I followed out the door to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie and I hear Jasper halt and I turned to face him and his eyes were looking at the bushes. Emmett rush to our side and took Jasper by the shoulders and shook him to tell him what was wrong but then Jasper darted into the bushes without a second glance then me and Emmett went after him Rosalie stayed behind to help Esmee.

So I went as fast as I could to find him and then I saw him at the cliff top with Victoria standing in front off him all I could hear was their growling tearing the air and I went to go for Jasper when Emmett stopped me and Victoria jumped off the cliff and then followed by Jasper which I went for I ran straight for the cliff and jumped after them


End file.
